


Broken Strings

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Based on Seth's controversial recent behavior and his comments on Mox, Broken Seth, Cuddling, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Jon's really soft in this, Loaded with Feels, M/M, Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Seth has basically lost it and Jon lets him fuck him one last time, Slightly Obsessive Behavior, Unresolved Feelings, crying and somewhat a happy ending, emotional rough sex, intercourse, its not a consolation prize by any means but its all he can offer, one last night where they forget everything else but each other, some manipulation but not intentional, ton of comforting kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth was always proud of being in control. Of being a calculator. They called him an architect. Seth wasn’t used to losing it, wanting what he wasn’t suppose to want.His world is falling apart, and he only realizes it when he's seeking Jon out and breaking down completely.A/N - The only logical explanation I could come up with in regard to Seth's recent behavior and rude/ignorant comments about Mox. Basically he's losing his mind and finally realizing that Jon has completely slipped away from him.





	Broken Strings

Seth was always proud of being in control. Of being a calculator. They called him an architect. Seth wasn’t used to losing it, wanting what he wasn’t suppose to want.

Desperation was a foreign feeling. Seth didn’t let the words give meaning to what and how he felt, but he knew he was craving and aching for what he shouldn’t. Letting Dean go hadn’t been easy, but he never expected it to get this hard.

Seth had tried to deal with his feelings. The deep ache that was a constant reminder that Dean was gone. He wanted to live in denial, pretend to hate Dean for leaving him. He had been watching all the news about Dean becoming Mox, flourishing and being happy. _Happy -_ something Seth failed to make him.

Seth felt this weird bitterness consuming him. He felt angry towards Dean, and he knew it was irrational. But it was easier to tell himself that he hated Dean than admitting how much he missed him. The more Mox was starting to become a thing and grow, Seth felt like Dean was completely slipping away from him. He had a hope that maybe someday Dean would find his way back home, but with the way things were going, he knew their paths were destined to be separated for eternity.

_‘This is stupid. This is so fucking stupid.’ _Seth kept trying to tell himself. Stop himself from acting like a stalkerish psychopath. His feet kept moving, trying to locate the room he had found out Jon was staying in. It was like he was an addict desperately trying to get that high…Jon was a drug in his veins. And he needed to see him…touch him…feel him. He wanted Jon’s body against his…One last taste…One touch of those lips…Seth couldn’t stop. 

When Seth’s eyes laid on Jon, his breath got caught in his throat. Jon’s eyes went wide, mouth agape as he looked at Seth with this surprised look on his face. Then Seth was pushing inside, shutting the door behind him forcefully and grabbing Jon. He forced the shocked man against the said door, his hands all over Jon’s body as his lips locked with his. Seth’s grip was desperate and strong, his hands holding onto Jon’s waist possessively as Jon pushed against his chest, trying to get away from Seth’s mouth.

“What the fuck..” 

Jon was out of breath, his eyes glazed over slightly as he finally managed to get Seth’s mouth off of him. “What the fuck, Seth?”

Seth’s mouth didn’t feel like moving. He had no words to offer, or explain what he was doing. All he wanted to do was drink Jon in. Figuratively and literally. 

His eyes traveled the length of Jon’s body, who was wearing a simple pair of shorts clearly getting ready for bed. Seth licked his lips when his eyes reached down and took in Jon’s waist and hips, he was more defined than ever. Lean and as gorgeous as Seth remembered. 

“What are you doing here? Have you lost your mind? How did you find out where I was? Seth!”

Seth looked up at Jon’s face when Jon yelled his name, clear confusion on that chubby face Seth used to love so much. There were so many emotions bubbling inside Seth, but the most dominant one was lust. It had been so long since his eyes took in the beauty that was Jon, all laid before his eyes. It had been too long his hands had touched Jon and worshiped his body. Seth’s lips ached to map every inch of Jon’s skin, make him drip in need that could bring Seth a kind of pleasure he hadn’t felt ever since Jon left.

Jon gave Seth a slight shove, making the other man stumble a little. Seth still didn’t utter a word. There was a confused frustrated expression on Jon’s face, then he let out a little huff and said, “You don’t wanna be seen here. Vince will blow his shit.” 

Seth’s eyes narrowed, hands reaching out to hold Jon’s waist again as he growled out, “Fuck Vince. I am here because this is where I needed to be.”

Jon tried to wiggle out of his hold again, but Seth didn’t budge. His hands had waited too long to hold Jon, and now that he had him he wasn’t letting go. 

“Seth…What is going on?” Jon’s voice held no heat anymore, instead there was genuine concern as he searched Seth’s face for answers. 

Seth’s lower lip trembled a little, he searched for some kind of explanation to offer up to Jon. But all he managed to do was let a couple of tears slip out of his eyes. Then he was pressing his forehead against Jon’s, voice desperate and drenched in agony. “I need to have you. I _need _to be with you right now. If there’s any, even a tiny bit part of you that ever cared bout me let me have this. You can’t move on while I’m drowning here Jon…How can you fucking move on when I still fucking love you so much?”

Any annoyance Jon previously had on his face was replaced with guilt. Jon always had a too pure of a heart, and Seth hated taking advantage of that. Making Jon feel bad when he was not at all fault for anything. It wasn’t his problem Seth couldn’t get a grip on his feelings and let Jon go. It wasn’t Jon’s problem that Seth was slowly loosing it all. Seth hated being the cause of that look on Jon’s face, so he just shook his head and pressed his face against Jon’s neck.

“I’m sorry…I am so fucking sorry…Just…I don’t wanna talk…I don’t wanna think…I just wanna have you, baby. This doesn’t have to mean anything. I’ll be gone tomorrow I promise. I just….I need to have you one more time…I didn’t realize you were gone until you really were gone…I’ll make this good for you…Just please.”

Seth was playing dirty, being manipulative, but he didn’t care at the moment. Jon smelled too good, too comfortable…Just like home. Seth’s arms felt at home as he held Jon in them, and he just wanted more. He was half expecting Jon to scold him, kick him out of his room, but then Jon was kissing him. His hands holding onto Seth’s cheeks as his mouth pressed against Seth’s.

Seth honest to god sobbed, feeling Jon kissing him and touching him when he thought he had lost him for good felt too good to be true. But here he was, being pressed against Jon and then he was reaching down to place his hands under Jon’s ass and picking him up in his arms, their lips never leaving each other’s for too long as Seth carried Jon to the bed. 

Jon let Seth manhandle him onto his stomach and rip his shorts off. There was nothing gentle about the way Seth touched him, it was desperate, needy, like Seth wanted to bury himself inside Jon and just consume his whole being. Jon was used to Seth being rough with him, taking him and just making him forget his own name. So he let Seth touch him the way he wanted to touch him, because Seth needed to feel alive and that was all Jon could offer right now.

Loud moans ripped out of Jon’s throat as Seth spread him open and started eating him out, opening him up on his tongue as Jon writhed underneath him. Seth’s grip on Jon’s ass was harsh enough to leave bruises, then he particularly buried his face between Jon’s cheeks and pulled him against his mouth as he went deeper. Soon he had Jon hard and as desperate as himself, so he grabbed the lube Jon pulled out of the nightstand and started stretching Jon open for him.

When Jon started pushing back against Seth’s fingers, he knew Jon was ready. Seth quickly stripped and lubed up his cock, then mounted Jon. His chest pressed against Jon’s back as he started pushing inside Jon. 

Jon was moaning beautifully underneath him, legs spreading wide open to accommodate Seth as Seth started moving inside his ass. Seth fucked him roughly for few minutes, then he moved them both on their sides and grabbed Jon’s leg to hold him open as he started fucking into him again. This new position making him go deeper, and hit Jon’s prostate dead on which made the auburn man cry out in ecstasy. 

Seth wanted this to last forever, having Jon wrapped around him like a vice grip, writhing on his cock in desperate need, hands holding onto Seth’s arm as Seth roughly fucked into him, but he knew he was getting close. And Jon was too by the way his cock was flushing red. He pressed his mouth against Jon’s neck and inhaled the sweet scent of the man who he never wanted to let go, then placed a bruising kiss against the sensitive skin before whispering out, “Touch yourself. Make yourself cum for me, Baby.”

Jon panted then grabbed at his dick and started jerking himself of, eyes clenched shut, face buried against the pillow as Seth hammered against his prostate. Then he was cumming, spilling all over his own hand. His hole clenched around Seth’s cock, promoting the other man to cum too and fill Jon with his seeds. Both men were left panting and dripping with sweat and cum as they let themselves come back down from the high of their orgasms.

When Seth finally opened his eyes, he was surprised to find Jon looking at him. Despite his face shining with the bliss of an orgasm, there was concern shinning in those eyes Seth often found himself lost in the depths of. Seth pressed a gentle kiss against Jon’s temple, suddenly feeling way too emotional, and then he was crying. His eyes spilling tear after tear as he pressed his face against Jon’s cheek.

“Seth…Look at me,” Jon pleaded, hand rubbing against Seth’s head and Seth managed to pull his face away and look at Jon’s face. He placed a hand on Jon’s cheek, stroking it gently. Jon licked his lips, voice wavery as he said, “Its okay.”

Seth shook his head, more tears slipping out of his eyes as he huffed out a sad little laugh. “Nothing is okay, Jon. Everything is falling apart. I have to pretend to be strong when I’m so fucking tired. Ratings are tanking. I’m not as good as I thought. You are gone, and I miss you so fucking much. I didn’t…I didn’t mean anything by what I said…You know I understand…I just…I am so fucking sorry for being such an asshole to you for no reason. You deserve better, and I have no right to be mad at you for going for it. I just thought you would be back, you know? I just thought you were mine. But you are not. And its slowly sinking in. I am sorry, baby. I am sorry for putting this all on you but its not on you. Its all on me.” 

Jon took a deep breath, eyes sad and lip quivering a little. “Its okay to be mad. To be angry. I don’t blame you. But you have to know that I _needed_ to do this…I needed to leave. I needed to do this for me. I am sorry that I hurt you, but I wasn’t happy Seth. I was miserable.”

“Don’t say that…Don’t say sorry, Jon. I am a selfish prick, I have no right to make you feel guilty for doing what’s best for you. I just love you so fucking much…I just wish…We can…Can we..”

“No. Don’t Seth. You know its not possible.”

Seth just sighed deeply then nodded, his heart feeling too heavy all of a sudden. Then Jon kissed him, and Seth smiled. For a second just forgetting everything he had lost, just wanting to focus on living in the moment he still had in his grip.

Seth slowly rolled over Jon, his sweaty body covering Jon’s as he deepened the kiss, hands roaming over Jon’s sides until he reached those slender hips. When he pulled away, Jon’s eyes looked heated up. Seth’s bent down to nuzzle his mouth against Jon’s ear, voice husky as he whispered out, “One more time. Wanna see you ride me one last time, Beautiful.”

Jon smiled up at him and then pushed him on his back. Seth let his hands rest on Jon’s hips and watched as Jon slowly sunk down on his cock, inch by inch, enveloping his dick in his tight heat. This time Seth just laid there and enjoyed the sight of Jon bouncing up and down on his cock, eyes slipped shut and mouth panting as Seth penetrated him deeper and deeper.


End file.
